Dragon Ball POWER LEVEL
Official Power Levels Power Levels of dragon ball z official (up to DBS). after the buu saga, powers are based on Theory and multipliers DRAGON BALL CLÁSSICO Pilaf Saga Goku: 42 Roshi: 75 Yamcha: 34 Ox King: 65 Roshi (Máx. Power): 120 Roshi (Kamehameha): 170 Goku (Ozaru): 420 Krillin: 32 21 Tenkaichi Budokai Jackie Chun VS Yamcha Jackie Chun: 90 Yamcha: 57 Krillin VS Bacterian Krillin: 68 Bacterian: 20 Goku VS Giran Goku: 86 Giran: 60 Nam VS Ranfan Nam: 70 Lanfan: 36 Jackie Chun VS Krillin Jackie Chun: 90 Krillin: 68 Goku VS Nam Goku: 86 Nam: 70 Goku VS Jackie Chun Goku: 86 Jackie Chun: 90 Jackie Chun (Kamehameha): 180 Goku (Ozaru): 860 Jackie Chun (Máx. Power): 132 Red Ribbon Saga Goku VS Colonel Silver Goku: 89 Colonel Silver: 38 Goku VS Major Metallitron Goku: 89 Major Metallitron: 83 Kamehameha: 116 Goku VS Ninja Murasaki Goku: 89 Ninja Murasaki: 35 Android 8: 104 Goku VS Buyon & General White Goku: 89 Android 8: 104 Buyon: 60 Kamehameha: 116 General White: 24 Goku & Krillin VS Pirate Robot Goku: 89 Krillin: 68 Pirate Robot: 81 General Blue: 71 Goku VS General Blue Goku: 89 General Blue: 71 Goku VS Mercenary Tao Goku: 89 Bora: 60 Mercenary Tao: 110 Kamehameha: 116 Dodonpa: 120 Karin: 135 Goku (post training): 125 Mercenary Tao: 110 Goku VS RR Amy Goku: 125 Sergent Black: 17 Black (battle jacket): 98 Fortune Tellar Baba Saga Krillin VS Vampire Krillin: 70 Vampire: 67 Yamcha VS Invisible Man Yamcha: 58 Invisible Man: 40 Yamcha VS Mummy Man Yamcha: 59 Mummy Man: 75 Goku VS Mummy Man Goku: 125 Mummy Man: 75 Goku VS Akku Man Goku: 125 Akku Man: 106 Goku VS Gohan Goku: 125 Gohan: 123 Goku's Kamehameha: 140 Gohan's Kamehameha: 137 22nd World Budokai Saga Master Roshi: 139 Master Shen: 120 King Chappa: 91 Tenshinhan VS Yamcha Tenshinhan: 145 Yamcha: 102 Kamehameha: 115 Jackie Chun VS Were-Man Jackie Chun: 139 Were-Man: 19 Krillin VS Chaotsu Krillin: 115 Chaotsu: 94 Krillin's Kamehameha: 127 Chaotsu's Dompa Wave: 125 Goku VS Pamput Goku: 150 Pamput: 62 Jackie Chun VS Tenshinhan Jackie Chun: 139 Tenshinhan: 145 Goku VS Krillin Goku: 150 Krillin: 115 Krillin's Kamehameha: 127 Goku VS Tenshinhan Goku: 150 Goku (Kame Hame Ha): 195 Tenshinhan: 145 Kikoho: 210 King Piccolo Saga Tambourine: 165 Krillin Post Tourtament: 110 Goku VS Tambourine Tambourine: 137 Goku: 153 Goku VS Yajirobe Goku: 153 Yajirobe: 87 Yajirobe VS Cymbal Yajirobe: 87 Cymbal: 82 Goku VS Tambourine Goku: 153 Tambourine: 137 Goku's Kamehameha: 198 Goku VS King Piccolo Goku: 153 King Piccolo: 210 Goku's Kamehameha: 198 Master Roshi VS King Piccolo Master Roshi: 141 Tenshinhan: 148 King Piccolo: 210 King Piccolo: 260 The Ultra Water Goku: 260 Yajirobe: 87 Karin: 135 Tenshinhan VS Drum Tenshinhan: 148 Drum: 178 Goku VS Drum Goku: 260 Drum: 178 Goku VS King Piccolo Goku: 260 King Piccolo: 260 King Piccolo (Bakurikimaha): 300 Goku's Kamehameha: 292 Oozaru Fist: 330 Mr. Popo: 300 Kami: 310 23rd World Budokai Saga Master Roshi: 146 Master Shen: 120 King Chappa: 108 Chaotsu: 122 Tenshinhan VS Cyborg Mercenary Tao Tenshinhan: 236 Cyborg Mercenary Tao: 152 Goku VS Chichi Goku: 221 Chichi: 47 Piccolo VS Krillin Piccolo: 217 Krillin: 195 Krillin's Kamehameha: 240 Kami VS Yamcha Kami: 310 Yamcha: 164 Yamcha's Sokidan: 220 Goku VS Tenshinhan Goku: 221 Tenshinhan: 236 Goku: 368 Piccolo VS Kami Piccolo: 217 Kami: 310 Goku VS Piccolo Goku: 368 Piccolo: 364 Super Kamehameha: 768 Super Demon: 698 Goku (zenkai): 370 editDragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga Raditz: 1,500 Farmer: 5 Goku: 334 Gohan: 710 Piccolo: 322 Krillin: 206 Master Roshi: 148 Raditz Vs Goku/Piccolo Raditz: 1,500 Goku: 416 Piccolo: 408 Goku's Super Kamehamha: 924 Special Beam Cannon: 1,330 Gohan (enraged): 1,307 Post Battle King Yemma: 1,950 Kami: 310 Krillin: 206 Yamcha: 177 Tien : 250 Chaotzou: 141 Yajirobe: 105 Mr Popo: 1,030 Great Ape Gohan: 2,100 Piccolo: 329 King Kai: 3,500 Saiyan Saga Gohan: 981 Tien: 1.830 Krillin: 1.080 Yamcha: 1,300 Chaotsu: 610 Saibamen: 1,200 each Z Warriors vs. Nappa Nappa: 4,000 Piccolo: 3,500 Krillin: 1,080 Kikoho Tien: 2,600 Gohan: 981 Goku Vs Nappa. Goku: 8,000 Nappa: 4,000 --Full Power: 7,500 Goku Vs Vegeta Goku: 8,000 Vegeta : 18,000 Goku Kaioken x2: 16,000 Goku Kaioken x3: 24,000 Oozaru Vegeta: 72,000 Yajirobe: 430 Vegeta (Injured): 7,200 Krillin's Spirit Bomb: 20,000 Vegeta (Critically injured): 1.100 Oozaru Gohan: 4,500 Pre Namek Zenkai Goku: 10,000 (before training on the spaceship) Vegeta: 24,000 Gohan: 1,550 Krillin: 1,860 Namek Saga Vegeta Vs Cui Vegeta: 24,000 Cui: 18,000 Frieza Soldiers/Dodoria vs. Namekian Warriors Frieza Soldiers: 1,500 Nameks: 1.000 Namekian Warriors (full power): 3,000 Elder Moori: 1,200 Dodoria: 20,000 Dodoria vs. Vegeta Vegeta: 24,000 Dodoria: 20,000 Vegeta vs. Zarbon Vegeta: 24,000 Zarbon : 21,000 Monster Zarbon: 28,000 Krillin: 1,860 Vegeta (Zenkai) Vs Zarbon Vegeta: 30,000 Zarbon: 28,000 Elder Guru unlock Krillin: 14,000 (steadily growing) Gohan: 16,000 (steadily growing) Gohan/Krillin vs. Guldo Gohan: 16,000 Krillin: 14,000 Guldo: 3,000 Vegeta vs. Reccome Vegeta (Full Power): 30,000 Reccome: 45,000 Gohan/Krillin VS Recoome Gohan: 16,000 Krillin: 14,000 Recoome: 45,000 Goku vs. Ginyu Force Goku: 90,000 Reccome: 45,000 Jeese: 43,000 Butta: 42,000 Zenkai Increase Vegeta : 76,000 Gohan : 25,000 Krillin : 14,000 Goku VS Ginyu Goku: 90,000 Captain Ginyu: 120,000 Goku Kaioken x2: 180,000 Ginyu (goku's body): 23,000 Ginyu Goku vs. Gohan/Krillin Gohan: 26,000 (stadily rising) Krillin: 22,000 (stedily rising) Vegeta vs. Jeice Vegeta: 76,000 Jeice: 43,000 Vegeta vs. Ginyu Vegeta: 76,000 Gyniu: 120.000 Frieza VS Nail Frieza: 53,000 Nail: 42,000 Frieza Saga Vegeta/Gohan/Krillin vs. 1st Form Frieza Vegeta: 240,000 Gohan: 84,000 Krillin: 22,000 Frieza (1st Form): 530,000 Piccolo/Gohan/Krillin vs. 2nd Form Frieza Frieza (2nd Form): 1,060,000 Piccolo (weights): 1,100,000 Piccolo (Full Power): 1,400,000 Frieza (Powered Up): 1,200,000 Piccolo/Gohan/Krillin vs. 3rd Form Frieza Frieza (3rd Form): 2,400,000 Gohan (Enraged): 900,000 Piccolo (Full Power): 1,400,000 Vegeta vs. Final Form Frieza Vegeta (full power): 2,400,000 Frieza (Final Form, 5%): 6,000,000 Goku vs. Final Form Frieza Goku: 3,000,000 Goku (Kaioken x2): 6,000,000 Frieza (25%): 30,000,000 Goku (Kaioken x10): 30,000,000 Goku (Kaioken x20): 60,000,000 Frieza 50%: 60,000,000 Spirit Bomb: 95,000,000 Super Saiyan Goku vs. Final Form Frieza Goku: 3,000,000 Goku (SSJ): 150,000,000 Frieza (100%): 120,000,000 Trunks Saga Z Warriors Post King Kai training and ressurection Chiatzou: 14,000 Yamcha: 45,000 Tien: 67,000 Krillin: 60,000 Gohan: 150,000 Piccolo: 2,500,000 Vegeta: 3,700,000 Trunks Vs Mecha Frieza & King Cold Trunks: 5 Trunks (SSJ): 202,000,000 Mecha Frieza: 185,000,000 King Cold: 198,000,000 Goku: 4,200,000 Goku (SSJ): 210,000,000 Androids Saga Future Timeline Gohan: 3,200,000 SSJ Gohan: 160,000,000 Trunks: 420,000 Trunks (SSJ): 21,000,000 Android 17 : 180,000,000 Android 18 : 170,000,000 Z Warriors after 3 years of intense training Goku: 6,000,000 Gohan: 3,000,000 Piccolo: 168,000,000 Krillin: 450,000 Tien: 520,000 Yamcha: 360,000 Android 20 vs. Yamcha Android 20: 90,000,000 Yamcha: 360,000 Android 19 vs. Goku Goku (heart virus): 4,000,000 (slowly decreasing) Goku SSJ: 200,000,000 (power decrease accelerates) Android 19: 85,000,000 Android 19 vs. SSJ Vegeta Android 19: 130,000,000 Vegeta: 5,000,000 SSJ Vegeta: 250,000,000 Android 18 vs. Vegeta Vegeta SSJ: 250,000,000 Android 18: 275,000,000 Piccolo: 168,000,000 Tien: 520,000 Krillin: 450,000 Trunks: 3,400,000 SSJ Trunks: 210,000,000 Android 17: 300,000,000 Imperfect/Perfect Cell Saga Piccolo (Fused w/Kami) Vs Imperfect Cell Piccolo: 265,000,000 Imperfect Cell (Full Power): 220,000,000 Piccolo vs. Android 17 Piccolo: 310,000,000 Android 17: 300,000,000 Piccolo/Android 17 vs. Imperfect Cell (Humans Absorbed) Piccolo: 310,000,000 Android 17: 300,000,000 Imperfect Cell: 390,000,000 Imperfect Cell vs. Android 16 Imperfect Cell: 390,000,000 Android 16: 380,000,000 Semi Perfect Cell vs. Tien Tien: 750,000 Semi Perfect Cell: 520,000,000 Semi Perfect Cell vs. Vegeta/Trunks Semi Perfect Cell (100%): 570,000,000 Vegeta: 10,000,000 ASSJ Vegeta (75x base): 750,000,000 Perfect Cell vs. Trunks Perfect Cell (suppressed) : 980,000,000 USSJ Trunks (95X Base): 920,000,000 Cell Games Saga Mr. Satan vs. Cell Mr. Satan: 64 Cell: 4,500,000,000 Goku vs. Perfect Cell SSJ Goku: 4,000,000,000 Perfect Cell: 4,500,000,000 Gohan vs. Perfect Cell SSJ Gohan: 4,200,000,000 Perfect Cell: 5,900,000,000 Cell Jrs. vs. Z Fighters Cell Jr.: 2,200,000,000 each ASSJ Vegeta (75X Base): 2,250,000,000 ASSJ Trunks: 2,100,000,000 Piccolo: 820,000,000 Tien: 750,000 Krillin: 600,000 Yamcha: 525,000 SSJ 2 Gohan vs. Full Power Perfect Cell Full Power Perfect Cell: 7,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 8,400,000,000 SSJ 2 Gohan vs. Super Perfect Cell SSJ 2 Gohan: 8,400,000,000 Super Perfect Cell: 8,000,000,000 World Tournament Saga Trunks: 5,700,000 SSJ Trunks: 285,000,000 Goten: 5,400,000 SSJ Goten: 270,000,000 Krillin: 510,000 Piccolo VS Kaioshin Piccolo(supressed): 1,400,000,000 Kaioshin: 3,400,000,000 Kibito: 40,000,000 Gohan: 70,000,000 SSJ Gohan: 3,500,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 7,000,000,000 Vegeta vs. Pui-Pui Vegeta: 85,000,000 Pui-Pui: 1,600,000 Goku vs. Yakon Goku: 100,000,000 SSJ Goku: 5,000,000,000 Majin Yakon: 800,000,000 Majin Yakon: 1,340,000,000 Gohan vs. Dabura Gohan: 70,000,000 SSJ Gohan: 3,500,000,000 Majin Dabura: 4,000,000,000 Goku vs. Majin Vegeta SSJ2 Goku: 10,000,000,000 SSJ2 Majin Vegeta: 10,000,000,000 Majin Buu Saga Fat Buu vs. Dabura Majin Dabura: 4,000,000,000 Fat Buu: 9,000,000,000 Fat Buu vs. Gohan/Kaioshin Fat Buu: 11,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 7,000,000,000 Kaioshin: 3,400,000,000 Fat Buu vs. Majin Vegeta Fat Buu: 17,000,000,000 SSJ2 Majin Vegeta: 10,000,000,000 Majin Vegeta's Final Explosion: 23,000,000,000 Z Sword Gohan (zenkai): 80,000,000 Kaioshin: 3,400,000,000 Kibito: 40,000,000 SSJ2 Gohan: 8,000,000,000 Goku vs. Fat Buu Goku: 100,000,000 SSJ Goku: 5,000,000,000 SSJ2 Goku: 10,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (suppressed): 30,000,000,000 Fat Buu (Post Vegeta): 25,000,000,000 Fusion Saga Trunks: 5,700,000 Goten: 5,400,000 Gotenks: 162,000,000 SSJ Gotenks: 8,100,000,000 Mr. Satan: 67 Fat Buu: 25,000,000,000 Good Buu VS Evil Buu Good Buu: 25,000,000,000 Pure Evil Buu: 30,000,000,000 Super Buu: 55,000,000,000 Super Buu in Kami Lookout Super Buu: 55,000,000,000 Krillin: 725,000 Yamcha: 575,000 Tien: 1,000,000 Android 18: 320,000,000 Piccolo(supressed): 1,400,000,000 Gotenks vs. Super Buu Trunks (rosat): 6,000,000 Goten (rosat): 6,000,000 Piccolo(suppressed): 1,400,000,000 Gotenks: 180,000,000 SSJ Gotenks: 9,000,000,000 SSJ2 Gotenks: 18,000,000,000 SSJ3 Gotenks: 54,000,000,000 Super Buu: 55,000,000,000 Gohan Z Sword and Mystic Power Gohan (Z Sword): 80,000,000 Goku: 100,000,000 Mystic Gohan: 75,000,000,000 Gohan vs. Super Buu Mystic Gohan: 75,000,000,000 Super Buu: 55,000,000,000 Kibito Kai Kibito: 40,000,000 Kaioshin: 3,400,000,000 Kibito Kai: 148,000,000,000,000,000 Gohan Vs Buutenks SSJ3 Gotenks: 54,000,000,000 Piccolo: 2,000,000,000 Mystic Gohan: 75,000,000,000 Super Buu (Piccolo absorbed): 560,000,000,000 Buutenks: 1,500,000,000,000 Buuhan: 150,000,000,000,000 Vegito vs. Buuhan Goku: 100,000,000 Vegeta: 85,000,000 Buuhan: 150,000,000,000,000 Vegito (Base)(vegeta x goku): 8,500,000,000,000,000 SSJ Vegito: 425,000,000,000,000,000 Buff Buu: 360,000,000,000 Hypothetical Vegito Powers SSJ2 Vegito: 850,000,000,000,000,000 SSJ3 Vegito: 3400,000,000,000,000,000 Kid Buu Saga Goku vs. Kid Buu SSJ3 Goku (Suppress): 30,000,000,000 Kid Buu: 300,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Full power): 60,000,000,000 Vegeta VS Kid Buu SSJ2 Vegeta: 8,500,000,000 Kid Buu: 300,000,000,000 Hercule/Good Buu VS Kid Buu Hercule: 67 Good Buu: 50,000,000,000 Kid Buu: 300,000,000,000 Kid Buu VS Spirit Bomb Goku (tired): 10,000,000 Goku (recovered): 100,000,000 Kid Buu: 300,000,000,000 Super Spirit Bomb: 1,500,000,000,000 Gogeta powers if created Gogeta (Base): 2,775,000,000 SSJ Gogeta: 138,750,000,000 SSJ2 Gogeta: 277,500,000,000 SSJ3 Gogeta: 832,500,000,000 Battle of Gods (Filme) Goku: 150,000,000 SSJ Goku: 7,500,000,000 SSJ2 Goku: 15,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Suppressed): 60,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (Full Power): 100,000,000,000 Beerus(supressed below 1%): 10,000,000,000,000 Whis(supressed below 1%) : 100,000,000,000,000 Beerus and Whis go to earth Gohan: 60,000,000 Mystic Gohan: 50,000,000,000 Majin Buu: 50,000,000,000 Tien: 1,250,000 Kuririn: 550,000 (no training in years - weakened) Yamcha: 450,000 (no training - weakened) Piccolo(supressed): 1,500,000,000 Piccolo: 2,500,000,000 Roshi: 500,000 Beerus(supressed below 1%) : 10,000,000,000,000 Beerus Vs. Vegeta Vegeta: 125,000,000 Vegeta (Angry): 1,250,000,000 SSJ2 Vegeta (Angry): 125,000,000,000 Beerus(extremely supressed below 1%): 10,000,000,000,000 SSJ God Vs. Beerus Goku: 150,000,000 SSJ Goku: 7,500,000,000 Vegeta: 125,000,000 SSJ Vegeta: 6,250,000,000 Gohan: 60,000,000 SSJ Gohan: 3,000,000,000 Trunks: 7,500,000 SSJ Trunks: 375,000,000 Goten: 7,250,000 SSJ Goten: 362,500,000 Gotenks: 250,000,000 Gotenks ssj: 12,500,000,000 Gotenks ssj3: 50,000,000,000 Videl: 100 Videl Pan's Power: 4,000 Goku base (Power Absorbed): 500,000,000,000 SSJ God Goku (20,000X Base): 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 Beerus (Highly Supressed below 1%): 25,000,000,000,000,000,000 SSJ God Goku (Angry): 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 Revival of F (Film) Sorbet: 19,000 (They say that his power is similar to that of Zarbon and Dodoria) Tagoma: 70,000 (They say their power is compared to Recoome or greater) Shisami: 180,000 (They say that its power is greater than that of Ginyu) Frieza's Soldiers: 750 (Frieza says hir army has lost its quality) Frieza: 1,000,000 4 months later Gohan: 5,000,000 (His power dropped a lot because of his family, and he did not train anymore) Gohan ssj1: 150,000,000 Piccolo: 3,000,000,000 Jaco: 6.000 (It has a little difficulty in defeating a saiyan) Yamcha: 500,000 Kuririn: 575,000 Tien: 1,500,000 Roshi: 560,000 Roshi (Max Power): 840,000 (His power is compared to that of Tienshinhan) Roshi (Kame Ha me Ha): 1,260,000 Frieza's Soldiers: 1,400 Tagoma: 60,000,000 Shisami: 25,000,000 (He punched piccolo and thought he was stronger than piccolo, in fact, piccolo was tired) Piccolo (tired): 20,000,000 Goku Vs. Frieza Frieza: 1,000,000,000 (He himself says that his power would reach this point) Frieza (Final Form 50%): 100,000,000,000 (50% if he used 100% he would be pumped) Goku: 600,000,000,000 (My opinion, Frieza did not hit a punch in goku) Vegeta: 600,000,000,000 (This is the time when Vegeta hits a punch in goku.) Golden Frieza (50,000X Final Form 100%): 10,000,000,000,000,000 SSJB Goku (supressed): 9,500,000,000,000,000 SSJB Goku (Full power 50,000X): 30,000,000,000,000,000 (Killed Freeza) Golden Frieza (slightly tired): 8,500,000,000,000,000 Vegeta Vs. Golden Frieza SSJB Vegeta ( Full power 50000X) : 30,000,000,000,000,000 Golden Frieza(Tired): 5,000,000,000,000,000 6 Universe Tournament (Mangá) Goku Vs. Botamo Goku: 650,000,000,000 Botamo: 150,000,000 Goku Vs. Frost Goku: 650,000,000,000 SSJ Goku: 32,500,000,000,000 Frost: 80,000,000,000 Frost (3rd form): 240,000,000 (He did not have enough power to compare goku, and goku asks him to use all his power) Frost (Final Form 100%): 10,000,000,000 (Goku needed to use SSJ to beat this form, where he had no problems) Piccolo Vs. Frost Piccolo(supressed): 3,000,000,000 Piccolo: 3,500,000,000 (goku says that piccolo has no chance against frost) Piccolo (Special Beam Cannon): 5,500,000,000 Frost (Cansado): 8,500,000,000 Vegeta Vs Frost Vegeta: 640,000,000 (Vegeta himself says that goku absorbs more (gains more power) in training than he) SSJ Vegeta: 32,000,000,000 Frost (Cansado): 7,500,000,000 Vegeta Vs. cabba Vegeta: 640,000,000,000 (He won easily, so he had no injury in his fighting power) Cabba: 100,000,000 (Vegeta says he has a very great power for a mere saiyan) SSJ Vegeta: 32,000,000,000,000 SSJ Cabba: 2,500,000,000 SSJB Vegeta: 32,000,000,000,000,000 Vegeta Vs. Hitt SSJB Vegeta: 32,000,000,000,000,000 Hitto: 30,000,000,000,000,000 (Won because of his power of 'Time skip') Goku Vs. Hitt SSJgod Goku: 13,000,000,000,000,000 (in the manga Goku uses this form to fight hitt) SSJB Goku: 32,500,000,000,000,000 (This form has more force than the 'God') Hitt (Power Up, 0.2 seconds): 35,000,000,000,000,000 Hitt (Power Up, 0.5 Seconds): 37,500,000,000,000,000 SSJB Goku (Kaioken X2): 65,000,000,000,000,000 Champa (Supressed below 1%): >95,000,000,000,000,000,000 Beerus (supressed below 1%): >100,000,000,000,000,000,000 Whis(supressed below 1%) : >100,000,000,000,000,000,000 Vados (supressed below 1%) : >100,000,000,000,000,000,000 Trunks Saga (Manga) Trunks: 100,000,000 Trunks (SSJ): 5,000,000,000 Black (Suppressed): 50,000,000,000,000 Present Goku: 750,000,000,000 SSJ2 Goku (supressed): 80,000,000,000 SSJ2 Goku: 75,000,000,000,000 SSJ2 Trunks (Burst): 100,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku (supressed): 300,000,000,000 SSJ3 Goku: 300,000,000,000,000 SSJ2 Goku: 75,000,000,000,000 Black: 65,000,000,000,000 Futuro 1 Vez Black: 500,000,000,000,000 SSJR Black: 50,000,000,000,000,000 Vegeta: 725,000,000,000 SSJB Vegeta: 44,000,000,000,000,000 SSJR Black:50,000,000,000,000,000 SSJB Goku: 45,000,000,000,000,000 Zamasu: 75,000,000,000 SSJ2 Trunks (Burst): 100,000,000,000 Futuro 2 Vez Goku: 800,000,000,000 Vegeta: 750,000,000,000 Trunks: 150,000,000 SSJB Vegeta: 52,500,000,000,000,000 SSJGod Vegeta: 20,000,000,000,000,000 (Vegeta has chosen to use this transformation, since it has more speed and does not expend energy) Black: 550,000,000,000,000 SSJR Black: 55,000,000,000,000,000 SSJB Goku: 54,000,000,000,000,000 Zamasu: 75,000,000,000 SSJ2 Trunks (Burst): 100,000,000,000 Merged Zamasu: 4,125,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Vegeto: 600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 SSJB Vegeto(100,000X): 60,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Universal Survival Goku: 1,000,000,000,000 Vegeta: 950,000,000,000 Mystic Gohan: 1,000,000,000,000 (He surpassed the Gohan of the Buu saga) Frieza (Final Form 50% ): 250,000,000,000 Frieza (Final Form 100% ): 500,000,000,000 Android 17: 250,000,000,000 Android 18: 1,000,000,000 Kuririn: 1,750,000 Tien: 2,500,000 Roshi: 750,000 Yamcha: 1,000,000 (Trained for Universal tournament) Piccolo: 15,000,000,000 Full Power's SSJ Goku: 50,000,000,000,000 SSJ2 Goku: 100,000,000,000,000 SSJB Goku: 100,000,000,000,000,000 SSJ Vegeta: 50,000,000,000,000 SSJ2 Vegeta: 100,000,000,000,000 SSJB Vegeta: 100,000,000,000,000,000 Golden Frieza: 75,000,000,000,000,000 Roshi (Máx. Power): 1,000,000 Roshi (Kame Hame Ha): 1,500,000 Piccolo (Máx. Power): 25,000,000,000 6 Universe Cabba: 100,000,000 SSJ Cabba: 3,000,000,000 Caulifla: 85,000,000 SSJ Caulifla: 2,500,000,000 SSJ2 Caulifla: 5,000,000,000 Kale: 50,000,000 SSJ kale: 5,000,000,000 LSSJ Kale: 25,000,000,000 Frost (Final Form 100%): 25,000,000,000 Hitt : 100,000,000,000,000,000 11 Universe Toppo: 2,500,000,000,000,000 Jiren(supressed): >5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Jispo: 1,000,000,000,000,000 Universal Survival Goku: 1,000,000,000,000 Goku SSJB: 100,000,000,000,000,000 Goku SSJB (Kaioken 10X): 1,000,000,000,000,000,000 Goku SSJB (Kaioken 20X): 2,000,000,000,000,000,000 Goku SSJB (Kaioken 100X): 10,000,000,000,000,000,000 Ultra Instinct Goku: >5,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Kefla (Caulifla X Kale) : 4,500,000,000,000,000 Kefla LSSJ: 100,000,000,000,000,000